Broken Wings
by Chrisii
Summary: Castiel is ambushed, then saved by no other than his sister. Dean, Sam and Serenity bond as they fix the hurt Angel. Story better I promise. Disclaimer - I do not own supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.


The Winchester brothers were currently in their motel room, Sam on his laptop and Dean perched on one of the beds, reading a magazine containing who knows what. Castiel had told them that he was going out to take care of something or to meditate, and had told them to stay put no matter how long he`ll take. It had been 3 hours and Dean was more than a little anxious, and wanted to go search for Cas, but Sam had reminded him what Castiel had told them and Dean had resorted to flipping through the magazine to pass the time.

Castiel had not gone far, only about two states away from them. The second he had arrived in his intended place, he let a small sigh escape him as he gently eased himself down and crossed his legs, before starting to meditate. After about an hour he was about to go back to Dean and Sam, before a presence made itself known. His body flew back and slammed into one of the pillars of the ancient temple, before he slid down to sit at the bottom of it. He blearily opened his eyes as the demon who had thrown him across the large space grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so his feet weren`t touching the ground. He was about to raise his arm to smite him when said demon threw him again and he landed face down on the other side, his side hitting one of the pillars with very painful sounding Cracks. Something sat on his lower back, pinning him to the ground as more demons appear, but what confused him the most was when he saw angels among them. One of them stepped forward and he felt a hand on the place where his invisible wings met, before they became very visible. He recognized the angel as Arthur, an angel who hated his guts more than any angel ever done, even when he rebelled. A small moan escaped his lips as the Demon grabbed his wings and bend them in a strange angle.

"You know, Lucifer told us that an angel`s wings cost so much, it would be a shame if I wretched them right off your back," he said with a dark chuckle.  
"Go to hell," said Castiel, before yelling out as the demons all stepped forward and began to pull at his wings, breaking most of their bones as well as removing half of their feathers.

His yells filled the air as the pain became nearly unbearable. His wings fluttered uselessly as demons laughed at him, before a much stronger flutter of wings was heard and all the demons scampered back.

"Get the hell away from my brother," a girl said, before she send all the demons into oblivion.  
"Castiel? Come on Cassy stay with me," she said, crouching next to him, but keeping him on his back so not to pain him anymore.

Serenity was angry, scratch that, she was absolutely furious. She had heard her twin brother`s screams in her mind and tracked him as fast as she could, before going next to him. She was surprised when she saw him. A demon was sitting on his back, pinning him to the ground, and his wings were being pulled and broken in a brutal way that she had never seen. She and Castiel were special in heaven, God had made them twins, so they bore the same features, same sharp blue eyes, same dark hair and same manners as well as personality. They were connected deeper than any angel and she immediately felt the pain on his wings transfer into her own. Her wings were still fine, but she still felt the pain that he was feeling, even if on a more tolerable level. Another scream tore the air and she immediately took care of the demons with a single blow of her wings. She rushed next to Castiel, whose features were contorted in pain and went to turn him over, but stopped as she knew it would only cause him more pain.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked him softly, before twisting him in one swift motion and positioned him so that his upper body was leaning against hers, but his back was exposed so his wings didn`t press on anything.  
"Dean, they`re in a motel, two states down" he gasped out, before he completely sagged against her, his wings giving a final flutter before he passed out completely.  
"Oh yeah, The Winchesters," she slapped her forehead, before arranging Castiel a little so the trip won`t hurt him anymore.

Dean and Sam were about to pack and head after Cas, when a small flutter of wings could be heard and they turned in surprise to see a young girl cradling an unconscious and bloody Cas in her arms. She looked up and her eyes lit up as she saw Dean, giving Dean the impression that his angel had mentioned him to this girl angel. That`s when he noticed the similarities between the two. The girl snapped him out of his inner thoughts when she spoke.

"Can you get him up on the bed, I need to help him, and I can`t do it on the floor," she said, shifting so that they could grab him from under his arms.  
"Come on Dean," said Sam, moving to hoist him up from one side.  
"Don`t lay him on his back! His wings need taken care of, they`re in a bad shape," she said, before they could lay him down.  
"What happened?" asked Sam, as they manoeuvring Cas between them to lay him down on his stomach.  
"Demons and Angels happened," she said darkly, waving her hand to rid Castiel of his shirts.  
"Whoa, that`s cool! Who are you again?" asked Dean, as he saw the clothes appearing in a neat pile on the other bed.  
"I`m Serenity, his twin sister in real life, Jimmy doesn't have any twins," she said pointedly, before moving her hand to where his wings connected to his back.  
"Have you seen his wings before?" she asked, her hand still positioned on his bare back.  
"Shadow of them," Sam offered.  
"I think you can see slightly more," she said thoughtfully.  
"You think? You`re aware that I like my eyes like they are not burned right?" Dean asked, crouching next to Castiel`s head and putting a hand on the messy locks and gently racking his hand through them when the angel whimpered.  
"I`m not an idiot Dean, I know what to show you and what not to show you," Serenity retorted, before closing her eyes and muttering something under her breath.

They gasped as Dark feathery wings suddenly sprouted out from Cas` back and they had to admit, they were large. They were at odd angles and all of them winced as they saw the dried blood as well as the many breaks and dislocations on the wings. Serenity`s face was set as she turned to them.

"I`ll take it you never fixed a wing before, so listen to me, Dean, I need you to stay where you are, calm him down if he wakes up. Sam, I need you to help me with the wings.."  
"What? No, I don`t want to mess up his wings," Sam immediately cut her off.  
"Don`t worry, I just need you to smooth the feathers and wash off the blood when I`m done with the broken bones," she assured him, and he nodded.  
"This is going to be painful, if I were you, I`d bring a washcloth and a bowl of water, he`s going to sweat that`s for sure," Serenity said, before moving so she was standing next to his left wing.

The next two hours were spent on the wing. Serenity found all the breaks and the `cracks` were becoming a usual sound in the small room. Castiel remained unconscious for most of it, only waking up briefly before falling unconscious again after Dean assured him everything was going to be alright and messed up his already messy hair again. After one wing was done, Serenity helped Sam gently wash away the dried blood before running a hand over them, healing any cuts or slashes that they did to him. He then smoothed out the soft feathers until his wing looked as good as new. Dean watched from his place, gently caressing Castiel`s hair and cheek, surprised when Cas actually leaned in the touch. He chuckled softly and continued with his administrations, also gently washing Cas` face with the washcloth in the process.

"I`m going to stop for a while give him a little time to rest, than continue on the next wing," Serenity said, washing her bloodied hands in the sink.  
"I think you better fix him now while he`s unconscious," said Dean.  
"He`s still feeling the pain, we`re connected, anything he feels, I feel, so I`m going to wait until it dims a little then I`ll continue," She said, sitting down next to Dean and staring at her twin brother`s face.  
"Wow, how come you didn`t rebel against him?" Dean asked, still messaging Cas` scalp with his fingers.  
"I had been watching over you guys for a while, and I knew what he was going to choose from the very beginning, he cares for you, sees you as his family more than the other angels, including me, we used to get along until he left, then we met secretly but it just wasn`t the same, so we stopped meeting altogether. I haven`t seen him in a long time, I miss him, but he`s better down here than up there," she said, as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I still love you," said a hoarse voice from in front of them, and she lifted her watering eyes to meet the pain filled ones of Castiel`s, who was looking at her with a small smile.  
"Me too, I love you too," she said, as Sam re-entered the room with another bowl in his hands.  
"How are my wings?" he then asked, risking a glance downwards as his good wing fluttered, but his injured one was still held softly in her arm.  
"Your left one is fine, I still need to heal your right one, so you better cease movement in it," she said with a small smile.  
"I think my ribs are broken." he murmured after a few seconds.  
"That would explain the pressure," she said, running a hand on the side of his naked chest.  
"Why am I shirtless?" he then asked with a wide-eyed expression.  
"I removed your shirts, needed to get to your wings without four layers stopping me," she said bluntly, her eyes sweeping down his back.  
"Oh..."  
"Think I can mend your other wing, or do you need more time?" she asked, her head coking to the side in concern.  
"Do it now, get it over with," Castiel said, manoeuvring his arms so they were laying on each side of his head.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop at any point," she said, as her hands sought out the first broken bones and started the same procedure as before.

Sharp breathes came from Castiel every now and then but except for painful moans and whimpers he didn`t yell out or move, in fact he was so tense that Dean thought that he was going to go stiff. He gently placed his hands at the base of the angel`s neck and started messaging him, causing Castiel to relax and ease down a little. It was over an hour and a half and only one bone was left to be mended, but Serenity froze.

"What`s the matter?" asked Sam, who had taken Dean`s place to message the angel`s shoulder while Dean comforted the angel through the pain.  
"This is going to be so very painful," The girl murmured.  
"Please tell me they didn't break that one," Castiel said, his half-lidded eyes, meeting Serenity`s gaze.  
"Sorry Cas, you want me to sedate you?" she asked.  
"No," Castiel responded.  
"I thought the whole procedure was going to be painful, what`s special about this one?" Dean asked, his hand still on the side of Castiel`s face.  
"Cause, this is the prominent bone, do you remember when the doc fixed your leg after you broke it? Take that pain and magnify it, let`s say five times, that painful," she said and Dean visibly paled.  
"Dude, you sure you don`t want her to sedate you? I mean that`s freaking painful," said Dean, still tousling his hair playfully.  
"I broken it before, I know how painful it is," Castiel said, wincing when Serenity placed her hand on the broken bone.  
"He broke it two times, this is the third time," Serenity said. "Ok Cass on 3 ok?"  
"Dean used that trick on me Ser, it won`t work," said Castiel, directing a small grin at his sister, who huffed in annoyance.  
"Ok then, how do you want me to do it?" she asked, signalling Sam to hold his ankles, which confused him greatly but he obliged and moved down.  
"Just do it," he said, shifting his ankles only to be met by Sam`s hands. He gave Serenity a glare before ceasing movement.  
"If you move you`ll worsen the wing," she gave him an explanation before popping the wing back in place without any warning.

Castiel`s blue eyes went wide seconds before the crack of the bones echoed through the room and a scream ripped out of Jimmy`s voice, before his True voice came out. Serenity guessed what was coming and unleashed her wings, wrapping the tips around each brother`s head to block his voice. Despite laying on his stomach, his upper body arched off the bed and his good wing fluttered and trashed weakly as his sister was holding them in place. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip to stop the yells as he saw the wings on Dean`s face. Dean`s hands were still tousling his hair and gently caressing his cheek, while whispering soothing words. He held on to his voice as black spots invaded his vision, and he saw the wings uncurl from Dean`s face. He was dimly aware of a cold cloth being placed on his bare neck before he passed out, the pain being too much. Serenity watched as her twin passed out completely, his chest still heaving for breath as his face paled considerably. She felt bad for her brother, but at least the worst was over. She ran her hand on the messed up feathers to heal the wing completely before Sam washed it and he and Dean smoothed out the soft feathers. It didn`t take very long for his breathing to ease out as his face regained a little colour. She allowed a smile to grace her features before she sat on the other bed, still staring at her still brother, then put a blanket on top of him, taking care that they didn`t press on the still present wings.

"How come he didn`t heal himself?" asked Dean, his hands still tousling in the slumbering angel`s hair.  
"His bones weren`t set correctly, and he was passed out before I got us here," she replied.  
"But he`ll be fine, right?" He asked again, now playing with Cass` wings rather than his hair.  
"Yeah, he`s just resting for now," laughing as Castiel`s wing twitched in Dean`s hand.  
"How sensitive are his wings? He twitches every time I rub them a little!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing another feather to prove his point.  
"Very, and you`re pleasuring him, not in a sexual way, but it`s like warmth spreading through him," she said with a small chuckle as Dean looked at her funny.  
"I`m not even going to ask how you know that," he said.  
"Dude, It`s not the first time someone did it to me, and your brother is doing it in his sleep right now," she said with a straight face. Dean looked at his brother, who was asleep next to Serenity, one hand unconsciously smoothing Serenity`s feathers, which fluttered every now and then.  
"Wow," He could only say that.  
"I think Castiel`s waking up," she then said, her gaze shifting to her brother, whose eye lids fluttered before opening a little, confused blue orbs staring at them form the pillow.  
"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked, but didn`t move, seeing that Dean held him down from his back when he tried to turn over.  
"I brought you here, and your wings were broken, along with your ribs," Serenity explained, moving in his line of vision.  
"Hey Serenity," Castiel said, before shifting so he was sitting on his ankles, then turned so he was sitting Indian style on the bed.  
"What part of don`t move don`t you understand?" she asked, smacking him in the back of his head.  
"You said not to move my wings," he replied bluntly, waving his wings a little to prove his statement.  
"I wouldn`t do that if I were you," she said and Castiel immediately noticed she was trying not to laugh.  
"Dean stop rubbing my wing!" He said, as he felt the rush of warmth spreading from the tip of his wing to the depth of his grace.  
"But it`s soft," Dean pouted.  
"Seriously? You`re irritating me," Castiel said, trying to flutter his wing out of Dean`s grip, only for him to grip it a little tighter.  
"Liar, and yes I`m serious," Dean said with a straight face, which only caused Cass to huff out a breath and stop twitching his wing, even though it still twitch when Dean rubbed a feather.

Serenity left after taking a small sip of beer on Dean`s request, which she liked and downed half the bottle before bidding them good bye and leaving the motel. Sam had woken up after a few minutes and was sad to hear that she had left, them embarrassed when Dean told him what he had done in his sleep. They fussed over Cass that two days, and he found himself disappearing in a flutter of wings after a while with them, only to return after a few minutes. They were assured he was fine when he showed them his wings again, even if only for a few seconds so they wouldn`t marvel how soft they are again. They pouted and he cracked a rare grin, before Sam alerted them that they had a new hunt, which they gladly took as a reason to leave the motel and head to the next city, in hopes that no one will get hurt. But they were the Winchesters, so something was bound to happen, even though everything always sorted out afterwards.

* * *

So! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, sorry if characters are OoC (Out of character) and I hope that you liked it!  
Also, please leave reviews or favorite the story, whichever one you prefer!  
-Chrisii  
Reviews - Dear Lily, I wrote this as a one-shot, not as a multi-chapter story =P I might add a chapter if I`m struck with a muse, but it`s finished for now. Also, I hate how all angels hate Cas or are emotion-less, so I tried my hand at creating one which he had a brother/sister relationship with :3


End file.
